1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to capturing a broadcast signal, and more particularly, to capturing the frame data of a broadcast signal, adjusting a resolution of the captured frame data and then storing the captured frame data.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic communication technology, a digital broadcasting system, as well as an analog broadcasting system, has been actively developed and widely used. Accordingly, a combined broadcast receiving apparatus having the capability of receiving both an analog broadcast and a digital broadcast has come into increased use in recent years.
A recently developed broadcast receiving apparatus additionally includes various functions that do not exist in any conventional device. For example, the broadcast receiving apparatus has a function of capturing a broadcast signal. The broadcast signal capturing function refers to a function of capturing an image that a viewer wants to record at the time when the image is displayed and storing the captured still image.
Upon receiving a capture command, the broadcast receiving apparatus records a frame data currently displayed on a screen as it is and stores the same. The frame data is processed from the original broadcast signal data and is scaled to an output resolution. The frame data constitutes one frame. Accordingly, the captured frame data has the same resolution as the output resolution.
However, the conventional broadcast receiving apparatus excessively consumes memory since the frame data is scaled to the output resolution and then captured. For example, if a frame data having a chroma format of 4:4:4 is scaled to an output resolution 1080i and then stored, the broadcast receiving apparatus takes approximately 5.93MB of memory. Accordingly, the broadcast receiving apparatus requires a high capacity memory.
In an attempt to reduce memory consumption, the captured frame data is uniformly down-scaled and stored. In this case, however, the quality of image may deteriorate.